Arrow of Fire
by Kalluwen
Summary: It is more than 6 years after Aang woke up from the iceberg. The century long war is over but a new battle looms on the horizon. The rating may change, a lot of people will die, and later scenes that might become really suggestive.
1. Island Sanctuaries

Author's Note: Well here it is even after I had vowed never to write a fanfic here it is. As noted in the summary this takes place over 6 years after Aang woke up from the iceberg. The war is won and he has been wandering around the world helping where he could as nomads are want to do. I'll get into the particulars of the story in later chapters. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: This is not slash. I do not own Avatar, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?

Arrow of Fire

Cold wet sand grated against Aang's face in a greeting that, to him, seemed like that of best friends long separated. Waves lapped against his legs and threatened to return him to the sea from which he had been so mercifully spared. A howling wind drove heavy snow before it to land all around them and collected it like a cloak on Aang's back. Wrapped protectively in his arms was Katara. He quickly checked her breathing; which, though shallow, was still there and he thanked his ancestors for it. Her face, however, was pale and she felt cool to the touch. _Hypothermia_. The thought sent chills down his spine to rival that of his icy cloak.

He surveyed his surroundings through the blinding snow and saw an evergreen forest with huge looming shapes in the distance that could only be mountains. Quickly considering Katara's condition Aang knew he must get away from the shore and find shelter for them in the depths of the forest. He picked himself up from the sand, which he found was black, and readies himself to carry Katara inland. With her in his arms he started inland but something catches his eye. A sleeping bag, Katara's sleeping bag, was being tossed in the waves. As well as he could manage with Katara in his arms he waterbent a sled of ice under it and waterbent the sled and cargo to him. _It's soaked but I can bend the water out of it later_. _Now I need to find shelter._ He began to trudge through the increasingly deep snow as he left the beach behind and retreated beneath the sheltering arms of the trees.

-------------------------

She was swaying back and forth. It felt like she was on the ocean, but she no longer heard the waves that had been threatening to drown her. She then realized that she was being carried. Blearily, she opened her eyes against the wind driven snow. Through the white haze she saw the dark green branches above and the dark gray sky that vented its fury upon them and the one carrying her and sheltering her with his body. Aang, his determined face staring at the path before him, defied the storm and kept going. He looked down at her then and the hard expression softened in relief.

He smiled at her, "Katara, you're going to be alright." She closed her eyes, her face becoming peaceful, and wondered where they were. The "how they got there" was all too familiar.

There had been a terrible storm, possibly the worst ever recorded. Stinging snow and hail fell from the sky and lightning lanced within the clouds pushed forward on the gale. Riding Appa out in front of the fleet of ships she and Aang had attempted to ease the worst of the storm away. Not liking to be left behind, the two earthbenders, Toph and Sozo clutched the holds on the saddle and waited the weather out.

Then a monstrous rogue wave reared up and threatened to hit the entire fleet broadside before Appa was flying in to challenge the wall of water. Aang had stood up in the saddle and readied himself to bend the wave when Katara had joined him to lend her strength. Together they took wide stances and brought their hands forward as though diving into water then, sweeping their hands out wide they split the wave around the fleet.

Aang smiled at her and she returned it while they checked their handiwork. He then moved forward to take Appa's reins and she knelt in the middle of the saddle a little tired from that exertion. Aang probably could have entered the avatar state and done it himself but she knew that, though he could control it, he still remembered the pain that had caused her.

There was a flash of light and intense heat when suddenly she realized she was no longer on Appa's back. She began to scream, as the furious ocean below seemed to reach up for her as she fell. Then Aang, having leapt from Appa's head with out a second thought, was next to her and he caught her in his arms.

Without his glider he couldn't fly them back to Appa and they continued to fall for the water's surface headfirst. As their descent neared its end Aang thrust the palm of one hand toward the ocean while still clutching her in his other, and bent a blast of air that slowed their descent enough to not be fatal.

They hit the water hard regardless and the breath was knocked out of her. Still clinging to each other they swam to the surface and regained their breath. They watched as Appa searched for them from the sky but the gale forced him farther away. He seemed to be injured.

They then clung to each other and over Aang's shoulder she saw an earth kingdom ship lose its mainmast and begin to flounder. Soon afterwards it was rent to pieces on the teeth of a pair of waves from opposite directions.

Mountains and valleys of water surrounded them as they were carried farther away from the fleet on the current. Each time they reached the summit of one of those mountains the fleet became smaller and smaller, the other crafts had moved to attempt rescuing the crew of the doomed vessel.

Carried on the same current they were on, a piece of the wreckage streaked for them. Katara didn't have any time to warn Aang before it had struck the back of his head and rendered him unconscious. Grabbing onto the wood that became a refuge on that wintry sea Katara laid Aang across it and held on tight. Slowly, the pounding of the waves reduced her to the black of unconsciousness and then she had woken up on land in Aang's arms.

She opened her eyes again and looked at Aang, still walking, still carrying her. Slowly the black crept in on her again. _Why is it so cold?_ She did not hear Aang's promise as he continued his march inland through the storm.

"I will not let you die."

----------------------

Aang decided he had come far enough inland when he came upon a clearing. Without setting Katara down he made the strong steps of conventional earthbenders and bent a square, flat topped, three sided (for the moment shelter) from the ground. He stepped under the roof gave a final stomp that brought the fourth wall up from the ground along with an entrance that would have been at home on an igloo, complete with a short tunnel.

He quickly bent the water out of the sleeping bag and out the door and did the same for their clothing. He spread the sleeping bag out as much as possible with his feet before setting Katara on it gently. He felt her cheek with the back of his hand. _Still cold_. Knowing what he had to do he began to remove Katara's outer garments until only her two-piece was left on. He then removed his own clothes down to his underwear; the air was freezing, and lay down next to Katara and embraced her to him. Pulling the sleeping bag fully over them he offered her his own meager heat; his hands on Katara's back he felt her shiver slightly and his body shivered in response.

Aang fought through the fog that the cold attempted to wrap around his mind to find the necessary concentration for what he now needed to do. Breathing deeply, he brought heat to his hands, a more subtle form of firebending, and began to rub Katara's back willing the heat to go into her.

Slowly over what seemed hours and moments at the same time, she stopped shivering and she felt warm to the touch again. The constant movement and Katara's body heat had stopped his own shivering and he thanked the spirit of Iroh for changing his mind about firebending so long ago. He moved back slightly to study her face and found it had returned to its normal cinnamon pallor. Relief flooded through him, _one crisis averted_, but wondered why she was not yet conscious. He looked at her again and noted her breathing. _She's just asleep. That's good._

The storm outside did not allow much light to escape its clouds, and the small entrance made their shelter that much darker as he looked around considering his next move. He considered his position again then, holding Katara close and just enjoying the feel of her. _I wouldn't mind staying right here._ He clutched her closer to him._ But I have to do something._ He knew that they could be stuck there for a while and he must do something to ensure that they lived until they were found. He removed himself from the sleeping bag shivering in the frigid air as he put his clothes back on. The cold air of their shelter told him what he needed to do then and he prepared himself to weather the storm once again. Firewood came first; he could firebend but not indefinitely. He tucked Katara in, tenderly brushing a lock of hair from her face, before bracing himself for the trip out into the elements.

The wind whipped the loose clothing he had taken to wearing recently this way and that as he bent the snow off the ground to uncover logs and kindling. He picked his way through the forest with a stone sledge trailing him like a faithful pet and carrying a growing pile of fuel for fire.

Half an hour had passed by the time he returned with a sledge piled with enough fuel for several days. Drenched and shivering, he gathered some wood into his arms and crouched onto the ground in order to crawl through the entrance of the shelter.

As he entered the main room of the home he heard the low throaty growl of a large cat. He froze in place and slowly lifted his head to bring a mountain cat firmly into view crouching low and eyeing him menacingly, its growl the only noise besides the howl of the wind outside. Aang looked behind the cat to the figure huddled in the corner and his breath caught in his chest. Katara, scratched and bleeding was against the wall unconscious arms and legs protecting her face and vital areas even then.

Something feral awoke within him and in his chest a growl became a howl of rage. Owing to years of training he remained in control of his actions, the avatar state kept from taking over. Standing up quickly he punched forward and a blast of fire leapt forth to strike the cat on the right flank. With a cry of pain it pounced for his throat but was held at bay with his forearm against its chest. However it managed to get a claw across his face. Pain erupted in three ragged lines diagonally across his face and with a growl he air blasted it hard into the far wall.

The cat crouched in the corner, pained, and Aang was about to finish it off with a fire blast when his deep seeded beliefs resurfaced. Through the blood streaming down his face and the red mist of anger he saw the burned flesh on its flank and he was horrified at what he had done. _How could I?_ He saw then that he was standing between the cat and its freedom and knew that it was only following its instincts to find food and shelter. As he bent away a section of the wall he let go of his anger, at the cat and to a point, himself. The cat leapt away through the opening and loped off into the blizzard and through the trees, without pausing.

Aang returned the section of the wall before rushing to check Katara. He found only minor wounds on her and there was bump on her skull where she must have hit it trying to get away from the cat.

Surveying her wounds he found himself trembling with pain and helplessness. "_Why couldn't I learn to heal? All other waterbenders can. Why not the avatar?_" he thought bitterly. He replaced her on the sleeping bag after wrapping her nastier cuts with strips torn from his poncho. Earth bending a bowl from the floor next to the sleeping bag he filled it with water from the snow outside. Taking what remained of his poncho he began to wash her smaller cuts with it, doing what ever he could to comfort her. Though she was unconscious her face showed the pain that she was obviously feeling. When he had finished he replaced the sleeping bag over her and with a sigh of regret he got up to return to what he had intended to do.

He went outside and returned with more wood and made a second trip to make sure there was enough to last a while. Returning from the last trip he bent a small fireplace in a corner opposite the entrance, complete with chimney and low retaining wall. After arranging the wood into a small teepee he lit it with a conjured flame. After a while the flames were eating at a large log and Aang sat against the wall letting the heat wash over him. He hugged his legs to his chest and laid his head on his knees silently berating himself as he kept vigil over Katara.

----------------------------

Katara woke with a start, breathing fast, after expecting never to wake again, to find herself in a much warmer, brighter shelter. She turned toward the source of heat and light to find a fire in a fireplace that could only have been wrought from stone. She gasped lightly as the pain in her legs and arms finally made itself known. She turned in the opposite direction at the sound of a familiar voice.

"I'm so sorry, Katara. I should have put something up to block the entrance; no, I shouldn't have left you at all," Aang apologized as he moved from the wall he had been sitting against.

Noting the life giving fire, Katara was about to tell him it didn't matter, but she saw his face as it left the shadows cast by her body in front of the fire. His face was slit diagonally across by three evenly spaced claw marks, he didn't seem to notice the blood that ran down over his right eye which had narrowly missed being clawed out.

Katara sat bolt upright despite her limbs screaming in pain, "Aang! Do you realize you're hurt?" she demanded incredulously.

But Aang was more concerned with her, "Katara, you shouldn't move around like that. You'll reopen your wounds," and he attempted to push her back into a prone position.

Stubbornly she remained sitting as she looked around for some water. She spotted the bowl of water next to her and began to bend it out, but she noticed the red tint in the light and it splashed suddenly back into the bowl. _Was that blood? Was that her blood?_ Beyond Aang and through the door she saw snow and bent it inside and onto her hands heating the water so it wouldn't sap the heat from her. She reached for Aang's face but he grabbed her wrists and stopped her, "you should save your energy for yourself," he said concerned.

"Oh is that right?" She retorted, glaring at him, "and if you die of blood loss? What should I do then?"

Aang's eyes widened and he looked away sheepishly releasing her wrists. Before he could react Katara grabbed his head forcing him to remain still. The water, empowered by her chi, cast a pale light over his features as she brought her hand to his face. He closed his eyes and to Katara he seemed peaceful at that moment despite being angry with himself. She caressed his face with the healing water and the wounds began to close before her eyes, however the deepest left a faint line of tender skin behind.

"You left the wounds alone for too long, you'll have a scar," she said, her voice regretful.

Aang only smiled in thanks, "that's okay. I think I'd prefer to have it as a reminder." He then became serious, "you should take care of yourself now. None of your wounds is too serious but they all add up," he began feeding more fuel into the fire.

Katara sighed; _you should learn to look after yourself as well as others, Aang_, and began to heal her wounds, beginning with her arms. The water felt warm and soothing as it supplied the energy necessary to heal the cuts and bruises. The process began to take it out of her; the energy for healing, despite being used on herself, came from her chi, which is not replenished quickly. She finished most of her legs, but when she came to a deep wound on her left thigh she looked over at Aang.

She saw him trace the newly formed scar on his face, closing his eye as his finger ran over it to stop on the ridge of his nose. On a whim she decided to only partially heal this last wound so that it would leave a thin scar. She had been through everything with him for so long she felt the need to share this as well.

Katara let out a magnificent yawn then and smiled embarrassed, when Aang glanced at her. "You should sleep if you are tired. Healing takes energy as you well know and you've only just recovered from hypothermia," he said.

Aang helped her into the sleeping bag before returning to sit in front of the fire. He hugged his legs to his chest and rested his head upon his knees as he stared into the flames. Katara laid in the sleeping bag the flap up to her neck to keep out the cold that crept in despite the fire nearby. Watching Aang and wondering what was on his mind, she rubbed her arms to bring some more heat when something occurred to her.

"Aang, why am I half dressed," she asked sweetly, with a hint of suspicion.

Despite the fact that he was not looking at her she could tell he was blushing, "Umm, well, you were hypothermic after we got out of the ocean and I did what was necessary. I shared my warmth with you."

"Oh," Katara said, amused by his ever present propriety, "in that case, thanks."

Aang continued to stare into the flames through hooded lids. To Katara, he seemed to be in a trance, _he looks exhausted_. "Aang, you should get some sleep too." Katara opened the sleeping bag and offered what small space was available; that made him jerk awake.

"No I couldn't," he said waving the thought away, "I can sleep here."

"Aang you'll never get proper sleep like that. I don't mind sharing if you don't," she said.

"But someone should be awake in case there is another visitor," Aang argued.

"If you bend a door of rock, we won't have to worry about that. Just be sure to leave a crack for air," she argued back, "not only that but it will be much warmer in here with a door."

Aang sighed in defeat and stood up. He assumed a stance learned from Toph and rotated his foot on the ground bringing a door into place at the front of the entrance, cutting down the noise of the storm outside. He then turned toward the sleeping bag and considered the situation for a second before removing just his tunic. Katara turned on her side facing the fire to hide her face after she had noticed how well muscled Aang had become despite a vegetarian diet. He lay down behind her facing away from her; they tried to pull the covers over them, however this was too awkward.

"Aang, turn around, this sleeping bag is too small for you to face the other way," Katara more than suggested.

He did so somewhat reluctantly, "if you're okay with it alright."

Katara shivered because of the space of air Aang was keeping between them, "would you share your warmth with me again, Aang?"

Katara didn't see the small, pleased smile on his face as he moved closer and put an arm around her, "sleep well, Katara."

"You too, Aang," she was smiling inwardly as she closed her eyes and enjoyed his extra warmth.

-------------------------------

Zuko paced the bridge of his vessel as the storm and the waves threw water against the glass that shielded them. He asked for reports from the other ships in his fleet, regarding the men rescued from the sunken earth kingdom ship. They had only lost one crewman despite the storm's best efforts to claim them all. But he was not worried about the one missing man; he was pacing a furrow into the floor of his bridge because the avatar was nowhere to be found.

"Navigator, where are we now?" he asked the man poring over the map in the center of the bridge.

"We are being pushed by the storm back towards the fire nation, sir," he replied not looking up, "and are currently northeast of the main island."

"Very well, where do you think the avatar is now?" he asked.

"The bison looked as though he had suffered severe burns from the lightning strike, and was unable to push through the storm to return to our ship," he gave a report.

Trying to remain patient, "I know this, but where do you think he is now?"

"Judging by where we left them and the direction they were heading they may have landed on Anshin Island to rest up and take shelter," he reported.

Zuko sighed, knowing the capabilities of his ships; "we will return the fleet to the fire nation until the storm has passed. Then we will sail to Anshin Island to discover if he is there or not, and continue the pursuit."

"And if he is not there, sir?" the navigator asked.

"We will continue on without him," Zuko said.

"Very good sir," the man replied and ordered the communications officer to relay the orders to the rest of the ships.

Zuko went and stood in front of the windows and looked out onto the ocean. "Where are you, Aang?"

-------------------------------

The storm had driven them far to the west since Appa did not have the strength to fight through the gale, now that he was injured. Sozo had taken the reins when Aang had jumped off after Katara. Toph held on desperately to the holds on the side of the saddle.

"Where are we now?" she yelled over the wind.

"I don't know but I see an island down there with what looks like a village on its western side," Sozo called back.

"We should land and get Appa some help. I don't know much about healing people much less animals," she suggested.

"That's a good idea," he said, guiding the injured bison towards the village, "just a little farther Appa and we'll get out of the storm and get you some help."

Sozo looked back at Toph then, "Toph, are you injured?"

Not surprised by his concern, "no, I'm fine." Though he acknowledged her ability to take care of herself, he had shown interest in her as a woman and that had set her on her heels. She couldn't tell if it was real or not, but he had grown on her in the time since he had joined them on their mission. Despite Sozo's rather forward nature, his redeeming quality was his ability to see to the truth in any situation, and when she had told him to back off he realized his error and began a friendship with her instead. Toph knew that he liked her; his heartbeat had revealed the truth to her sometime ago. But she wasn't sure of her own feelings at that moment, another man had already captured her heart but he didn't know it.

Unable to see, Toph looked back to the heart of the storm anyway and whispered, "I hope you are alright."

End Chapter 1

Acknowledgements: many thanks to moira2 whose story inspired me to write this, and whose betareading made it a better story overall.


	2. Return to Omashu

Sorry for the long wait... well at least for those of you who care whether or not I continue this story. I'm sorry to say that I've hit a rut when it comes to continuing to write this story and even though I'm not completely satisfied with what I've written here, I decided to share it with you. Read and enjoy and review if you feel up to it.

Avatar the Last Airbender: I don't own it.

---------------------------------------

Katara enjoyed the feeling of warmth brought from contact with Aang and took comfort in the arm he had wrapped around her; hand placed appropriately on her stomach. Comfort. How long had it been since I had comforted Aang in my arms. She wondered as she drifted off into sleep remembering that last time five years ago.

The realm of dreams returned her to that time five years prior, when King Bumi had died, finally, of old age. Aang had been distraught at not being with his friend at the end. His last friend alive from before his century long imprisonment, had died.

The message had found them while on a visit to the South Pole. She had not recognized her home when they had first arrived. The northern tribes' waterbenders had expanded her home with more permanent buildings and the return of the tribes' warriors had returned the village to its proper population.

Her home had changed from a sleepy village into a lively town. Instead of the longboats being brought up onto the beach there was a port made of ice where several ships lay moored and one was heading out to begin fishing. The buildings were larger and made out of strong ice now, instead of compacted snow, which glittered brilliantly under the noon sun.

The large building looked as though it could house the entire tribe upon closer inspection and it seemed to have some smaller buildings attached to it in the back with walls around them. Its thick pillars of ice supported a translucent blue roof and white walls of ice etched with depictions of waves and of the ocean and moon spirits. There was a fairly large stairway leading up to the longhouse, making it apparent that this building stood above the rest of the town and was therefore important, if its size hadn't already done as much. The stairway ended at a pair of large double doors that, when closed held the symbol of the Water Tribes in their center.

There was a lane going through the homesteads that served as a marketplace of sorts and that led from the port to a large building with a small square out front. The vendors called out their wares to the passersby selling fish and furs and bone tools, which were of practical use in the tundra, and also rugs and paintings from the Earth Kingdom, and metal weapons and jewelry from the Fire Nation.

People looked up at them and pointed to the sky, their eyes following their flight as Appa approached the town. Mothers told their young children who it was arriving in their home and Aang could hear the excited laughter of the young ones as they descended.

"Wow," Aang exclaimed. "They did all this in a year?"

"I guess so," Katara murmured taking it all in. Her brother was snoring contentedly while napping despite Toph's heels digging into his stomach.

"What is so different about a bunch of ice?" Toph asked; annoyed at going someplace she couldn't see clearly.

"A lot," Katara retorted. Toph was a good friend, though one best taken in small doses when she was in such a foul mood.

They landed in the square, dismounted Appa, and began to take in the changes that had come to the Southern Tribe awestruck as they remarked to each other the differences between what they remembered and what they now saw before them. Sokka had finally woken up as Toph had stepped on his stomach while disembarking.

"Hey! Where are we?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "I thought we were going to the South Pole?"

"This is the south pole, dumb-dumb," Katara chuckled.

Their arrival had not gone unnoticed as a crowd of children pounced joyfully on Aang, Katara, and Sokka after they had dismounted Appa. Laughing happily they gave hugs and remarked on how so-and-so had grown before their parents managed to pry the little ones off the trio. It seemed the whole tribe had come out to greet them. Many of those warriors who had not been married before going off to war had brought back a wife from the Earth Kingdom Katara noticed as she saw green eyed women taking charge of children whose eyes seemed like the tropical seas. Then she saw a familiar face, and tears filled her eyes as she raced Sokka to their father.

"Dad!" they echoed each other. They buried their faces into his chest and hugged him as he tried his level best to squeeze the life out of the both of them.

"I've missed you so much, dad." Though the words were smothered against his chest he understood.

"And I've missed you," he replied with a warm voice, she had thought she might never hear again. He then put them both at arm's length and said, "Sokka, you've grown into a man while you were away, and I hear from Bato that you received the mark of the wise. I'm so proud of you." Sokka stood taller at his words. He then looked at Katara, "I've heard from Master Pakku that you are now a master waterbender, and I couldn't be more proud." She beamed with pleasure at him as he continued, "You look so much like your mother," he said with tears forming in his eyes. The family embraced again before she introduced Aang and Toph to her father and the rest of the tribe.

That night a celebration of the end of the war took place where she found out her father had been named chief because of his leadership during the war, though Katara noticed he was suffering from an old wound even then. He would not talk of how he got it but it was no doubt the work of the Fire Nation.

They spent several weeks there just enjoying the peace. Katara and Aang helped Master Pakku teach the next generation of waterbenders from her tribe, though few in number. Toph spent most of her time loafing around and playing with Momo and Appa, grumbling about the lack of earth in Katara's home. Sokka spent almost all the time with Hakoda and the other men recounting the tales of their travels. Though at night she had seen him staring at the moon, silently speaking his mind to it. To her it seemed he was asking something and the moon remained silent in its vigil over the Water Tribes. It seemed as though life could continue on like that forever.

One day, though, an Earth Kingdom ship docked at the port and a messenger had come for Aang. Katara had seen the ship and wondered why it was there when she heard noises from inside Aang's room, which he had been granted inside the longhouse. She found him packing his things quickly with a look of anxiety on his face. She asked him what was wrong.

"Bumi's sick, I have to go see him," he blurted out hurriedly, worry etched onto his face. "They don't think he'll be around for very long."

"I'm so sorry, Aang," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let me get packed and tell father goodbye." She began to hurry to her room but stopped at the door. "Promise you won't leave without me?"

He beamed at her when he said. "Never without you."

A few minutes later she went to the stable to find an ecstatic Toph already packed and seated in Appa's saddle, and Aang reins in hand seated on Appa's head with Momo atop his shoulder. After stowing her things away she sat in the saddle and announced that she was ready. With a "Yip yip" they lifted from the ground and began on their journey but they had not gotten fifteen feet off of the ground when they heard Sokka yell. "Wait! Wait for me!"

Aang guided Appa back to the ground and Sokka clambered up the bison's tail with sleeping bag under one arm a bag full of clothing and food under the other, looking disheveled.

"Glad you could join us," Katara said smirking, "Did you tell dad goodbye?"

He stuck his nose into the air and said, "Of course I did," then put his things away as Appa became airborne again. Aang's, "Glad you could join us," lacked sarcasm and all seemed like it always had as they flew off into the clear sky.

After several days of flight they were nearing Kyoshi Island when Katara noticed Sokka and Aang having a private conversation on Appa's head. She leaned in closer to try to catch some of the conversation.

"So you'll do it?" Sokka asked excitedly in a hushed voice.

Aang smiled at him, "Of course, but we'll have to ask Appa." He leaned down and patted the sky bison on his head, "You don't mind do you boy?"

The bison's bass bellow shook her from head to foot. "I'll take that as a 'not at all Sokka, anything for a good buddy,'" Aang declared merrily, and so Sokka began to scratch Appa behind the ear joyfully in thanks. "You're the best bison this world has ever seen," Sokka said as he leaned back to enjoy the ever-present breeze.

Katara turned around from her vantage point, mystified, and came face to face with an accusing stare from Momo. They exchanged surprised eyes and suspicious glares for a moment before Katara blurted out, "What're you looking at?" Momo merely kept staring at her accusingly and she turned away to find Toph with a frown.

"Only a few days into the journey and already with the blind jokes?" Toph's unseeing eyes still managed to bore into her.

"What? Umm… no… I was talking to Momo." Katara said making an unnecessary calming motion with her hands.

"You two squabbling again?" Sokka asked as he climbed up from Appa's head.

"No, not at all," she answered, becoming flustered, "And I don't squabble."

"Mmhmm, right…" he said while raising an eyebrow, "Keep it under control for a few more days. We'll be stopping for supplies and we can take a little break from each other then."

Toph gave a little "humph" before crossing her arms and rolling onto her side facing away from Katara, who just sighed.

She watched her brother begin to munch contentedly on a piece of jerky he had dug from his bag and wondered what he had been talking about with Aang. She had noticed her brother and Aang talking privately more than once along their travels and noticed Sokka confided in her less often, if that was even possible. She smiled to herself, I'm glad he's found someone he feels he can trust besides me.

She had also noticed them alluding to something while they were at meals at the South Pole, while nudging the other in the ribs before laughing uproariously. That is, until the other made a similar comment that silenced his friend's laughter. She suspected they had made a deal not to speak of it outright lest their own secrets become forfeit. She pondered on it for a few more minutes before an idea came to her that made her smile deviously. Aang would tell her if she asked in the right way.

Sliding down next to the young avatar, she smiled sweetly at him. "What's up, Aang?"

He smiled back at her, "Not much, just keeping Appa on course." He returned to guiding the bison. A few moments passed by and she could contain her curiosity no longer, "So what were you and Sokka talking about?" His jerk on the reins made Appa climb higher into the sky so suddenly she felt her back compress.

"What? We weren't talking. Sokka was just asking for a favor," Aang said so quickly, she had to sort it out for a moment.

"And just what was this favor?" she asked quietly, noting her brother eyeing them suspiciously. Aang eyed her askance, "It's nothing. It's not important."

Katara sidled in closer to Aang, which brought heat to his face. "Come now, you can tell me. I'm his sister," her voice a tone that made Aang blush even harder. Aang then took a deep, calming breath that returned his face to its normal shade before answering her. "I'm not at liberty to say," he said matter of factly, clearly indicating he wasn't going to talk about it. Katara was surprised as well as a little hurt that her tactic hadn't worked. Pry as she might, he would only give offhand responses regarding the weather, or how this or that cloud looked. This only made her wonder all the more what obvious secret the boys held between them.

She conceded defeat and climbed back up to the saddle and noticed a sigh of relief behind her. Sokka looked up from sharpening his machete and gave her a suspicious glance as she took out the case of water bending scrolls to make sure there wasn't a technique she might have missed.

The next two days passed without incident and they landed on Kyoshi Island a little past midday. Toph promptly jumped off and began rolling around in the dirt joyfully as the town residents and the Kyoshi warriors all came out to greet them. As the crowd gathered around she saw Sokka talk with one of the warriors whose reply sent him running inland.

"Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph it is our honor to receive you. The whole world is indebted to your efforts," announced the mayor as he strode purposely through the crowd.

"It was just our duty," Aang shrugged embarrassed.

"Umm… where is Sokka? I could swear I'd seen him here not a moment ago," the rotund leader looked around perplexed. "No matter we will have a celebration of your victory over the late Fire Lord Ozai this night," he gave them a questioning look, "That is if you are staying long enough?"

"Just one night. We're on our way to Omashu, to see King Bumi," Aang replied.

"Ah yes, I had heard he had fallen ill," the mayor nodded, "Well we must get the preparations under way and if you require supplies for your journey ask for them and I will see they are paid for."

Unassuming Aang spoke up, "That won't be necessary we're more than happy to pay."

"The Avatar, pay for mere sundries? I think not," the mayor beamed as he ushered them to his home.

Sokka arrived in time for the feast with a smiling Suki on his arm. Friends exchanged hugs and the feast began. Katara suspected she knew what favor Sokka had asked of Aang as she saw how he stayed so close to Suki.

Everyone in town wanted to toast Aang and company and so, many jugs of wine were emptied by the late evening. Sokka, having learned his lesson a while ago, drank sparingly despite encouragement from the older men.

It was a happy evening and when it was all over the four were happy to fall into their prepared beds. Shortly after having said their goodnights, Toph and Sokka were already snoring lightly. Katara looked over at Aang who was well on his way to sleep with concern. In the few moments he had had to himself during the meal he had had a sad, faraway look in his eyes. He still hurts from the knowledge that he killed someone. I wish I could help him forget it, but is it right for him to forget? She considered getting up to talk to him but his breathing had become the slow inhale-exhale of deep sleep. She smiled to herself. Let him have his sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted off herself.

The next morning Katara awoke to find Sokka had already woken up and left. Toph was tangled in her sheets so badly it was hard to tell limb from linen, and Aang was giving a great yawn as he did his morning stretches to relieve the stiffness of the night.

"Good morning, Katara," Aang said cheerfully. "We need to get moving soon, so could you help Toph get ready?"

Katara groaned inwardly, "Good morning, Aang. Of course I'll help her." Whether or not she'll accept is another matter. "Umm do you know where Sokka is?"

Aang looked over at Sokka's bed, which was empty and, for a change, neatly made. "Not a clue," he shrugged, "I'm going to get Appa ready. We leave an hour from now," he said as he exited the room having already gotten ready before she woke up.

After a monumental contest of wills that ended with Katara bending water over Toph's head, the two girls headed outside after Katara had snatched an apologetic pastry for Toph from the kitchen and rewarded herself with another warm, sweet delight. Aang brought Appa out of the stables with Momo sleeping contentedly in the saddle after gorging himself the night before. The Kyoshi people all came out to see them off as they finished packing the more than plentiful supplies and Katara began to wonder what was keeping Sokka. Aang, who had seemed so ready to leave, waited nonchalantly for him to show up. Toph was savoring the feel of earth beneath her feet before they began their flight.

Katara had decided to give her brother a piece of her mind, as the appointed time passed and she wondered why Aang, who was sitting atop Appa's head, wasn't getting annoyed himself. Then she saw a familiar ponytail making its way through the crowd, "Sokka where have… you… been?" she trailed off as she saw whom he was leading by the hand towards Appa.

Sokka began to blush and he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, "Haha… nowhere special," he released Suki's hand, who wouldn't meet Katara's eyes.

Aang, who was sitting with his feet toward the saddle and his head hanging upside down between Appa's eyes, saved Sokka and Suki from the questioning glances Katara was giving the two of them, "Good! You guys are here! Let's go!"

They ascended Appa's tail and Sokka packed Suki's things away his own packed away before even Aang got up from his reclined position. As Appa climbed high into the sky everyone waved goodbye to the townsfolk, except Toph who merely shouted, "Thanks for the food!"

After the island had disappeared from sight Katara turn to Sokka and Suki, "So… umm… Suki, why did you join us?"

Suki looked surprised for a moment before considering it, "Well after seeing the world, I guess I got tired of Kyoshi Island."

Aang called up from his perch atop Appa's head, "You're more than welcome to join us," he said smiling.

"I'm glad you allowed me to join you," she returned the smile.

They spent the rest of that day and other days of the trip recounting what had happened since they had parted ways after the final battle of the war. They had exhausted all their stories by the time they arrived in Omashu.

However, they were not greeted by smiling masses. A somber man of apparent rank came through the few people who had even noticed their arrival. Aang sprang from Appa's head and eased his landing in front of the man with a little Airbending. "Where's Bumi," he asked hurriedly.

The man bowed before Aang, "Welcome Avatar and friends, please, follow me," and with no further preamble he began to walk away at a sedate place.

The five friends followed him into the palace where Katara noted the few banners had changed from green to black. I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means.

Aang was becoming antsy at their slow pace, "Why are we going so slowly? I need to see Bumi," he finally blurted out.

The man looked over his shoulder at Aang, "There is no hurry. We will be there shortly," and he returned his gaze to the front.

Aang went silent and continued to follow the man. They finally came to a set of huge doors, which the man ushered them through into a dimly lit room. Katara, last in line, came into the room to find Aang stumbling in a daze towards the still form of his friend. The air was thick with the scent of incense and candles, giving off a fluttering light, surrounded the raised dais on which lay the late King of Omashu. Aang made it halfway to his friend and fell to his knees, silently mouthing "No" over and over again.

Katara, her eyes blurred with tears, went and knelt beside him and put an arm around him. Aang turned into her shoulder and began to sob; she wrapped her other arm around him as well and offered all the comfort she had to give. Suki came and lent her support in a hug from his other side, while Sokka put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Toph, not one to show emotion only said, "I'm sorry, Aang."

Their guide came up, hands clasped behind his back, "He passed peacefully in his sleep three days ago. We were waiting for you to arrive to pay your personal respects before returning him to the earth," he said in a somber voice. Before leaving he announced, "The ceremony will begin at dawn tomorrow. If you wish, you may say something before those gathered as he is sealed into his tomb."

A few minutes passed before Aang had cried himself out and, as he brought his face off of Katara's shoulder, she saw he was surprisingly calm. He went and stood before his friend and picked up an incense stick. Lighting it between his fingertips he placed it in the holder and clasped his hands as he offered his prayers. Each of the others came up and lit their incense on the candles and did the same. When they had all finished, Aang spoke, "Thanks guys. I would like some time alone with my friend now."

As they left they each gave a word of comfort. Katara last to leave gave him a hug before closing the door behind her. She elected to wait for Aang outside the chamber and sat down on a nearby cushioned bench. The others were led off to their rooms and a meal. Hours passed, day became night, and Katara had fallen asleep on the bench. She was woken abruptly when she heard the door of the chamber close with a muted thud. The hallway had become dark and she saw a figure walking, with barely audible footsteps, down the hall. "Aang," she asked quietly, not sure if it was her imagination or not and got up to follow.

She followed the figure out of the palace through the deserted streets of Omashu and into the highest part of the city, finally stopping at a mail chute. She crept silently in the shadows as she recognized that it was indeed Aang. He looked to the sky for a moment before crouching down to grab a handful of dirt. In the light of the quarter moon she saw him approach the edge of the terrace and put forth his fist. She could see him take comfort in the dust that was carried off by a fitful night breeze.

"I'll see you again my friend," he whispered, the sound carried to Katara by the wind. Then he smiled. "But not yet, not yet," and he stared off into the night sky.

Katara decided to approach him then. He gave a little jump, as she appeared from the shadows to stand next to him, "Are you okay, Aang?"

He blinked as though she had announced her intention to marry Zuko, "What? Of course. Monk Gyatso once told me it was okay to mourn for a little while, but it was best to look back on the happy memories and smile in fond remembrance," he said suiting his words with a smile. "Which is why I'm here," he said, gesturing to the empty rock bin.

"Oh, that's good," Katara said, marveling at how well he was taking the death of his friend, as she looked down on the terraced cityscape of Omashu. Its different levels, with brightly lit rooftops and darkened streets made a mesmerizing pattern that the eye could follow all night and it would never be the same.

"Will you join me," he asked suddenly, extending a hand to her from the inside of the bin, "It is always more fun when you're with someone."

Katara hesitated, remembering past experiences with this ride; but seeing Aang's smiling face, changed her no into a yes, and she took his hand as he helped her into the bin, "Sure," she said with a smile.

As the wind whipped her braid straight out behind her she watched Aang fully enjoy himself as they descended at breakneck speed. Aang laughed at her as she fell over while getting out of the bin at the end of their ride but was silenced when he himself fell flat on his bum and Katara laughed at him, Aang good naturedly laughed with her and they walked back to the palace together after they had both regained their balance. She hadn't realized until later how much he had grown that day.

Aang went to the ceremony the next day but elected not to say anything regarding the life of his friend. The crowd passed before the stone coffin bearing the late king touching its lid as they offered their prayers for his soul. All his subjects had loved him, and Aang had told her later that night that was the true mark of a great king. He was sealed in a relatively simple grotto with statues made by earthbenders of spirits and great past kings. Aang himself bent a small pillar in front of the tomb's entrance that held atop it a three dimensional rendering of the earth kingdom's symbol. Candles were lit in little alcoves lining the grotto and were replaced every day from then on.

They left Omashu not long after but Sokka and Suki did not leave with them. Katara had given her brother the biggest hug he would receive for a while before the next time she had seen him. Aang had hugged both of them to Sokka's discomfort and Suki's pleasure. Toph merely hit Sokka in the arm with a, "See you later ponytail." Sokka and Suki were going to travel on their own for a time and just let the wind take them wherever it may and Aang approved heartily of their carefree manner of travel as the was going to do the same.

Katara's then drifted off onto other dreams she would not remember but would know were pleasant.

-------------------------------

Acknowledgements: Many thanks to daydreameleven for her beta reading for me and her advice. Perhaps after some time my Avatar muse will visit me again for now I'm concentrating my efforts in Naruto.

I hope you enjoyed what I've presented for your approval... review if you feel like it.


	3. The Long Path

Hello all here is the second part of chapter 2. By the way, welcome to what I like to call the Time Bridge! The second and third chapters of my story actually all are a part of chapter 2 (on Word anyways) as well as the next few ones. Each is a separate important event in the gap between where we left off on season 2 and the present (in my story).

Here it is, enjoy. And if you like it, tell me. If you think I can do something better, tell me. And thanks for the reviews, those yet to come and those already made.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Long Path

Aang lay with his left arm propping his head up so he could continue to watch the fire. It was not long, though, before his eyes strayed from the fire to Katara's sleeping face. He thought back to the first time he had seen her, waking up from the long sleep, he thought he'd met a beautiful spirit until the cold snow he was lying on brought chills to his spine.

Six years and more had passed into history since that day. Each day she had grown more beautiful and so had his love grown. He had known her when she was a girl and she had blossomed into womanhood before his eyes; her figure, as he had noticed more than once, had become decidedly more mature. The hand he had placed on her stomach felt the muscles lying beneath her smooth skin; he wanted to trace those muscles with his fingertips yet knew if he did, Katara would wake in a fit of laughter.

He smiled, remembering the time not long ago, when he had found all the places that would make her laugh uncontrollably, her ribs, and a little less proper, the insides of her thighs. He had earned himself a slap when his hand had drifted there, yet she wasn't nearly as angry as she should have been with him. She hadn't mentioned it at the meal immediately after the incident and had begun joking with him as though nothing had happened. She even kissed his forehead to say goodnight, confusing him immensely.

Aang still waited for the time when he could tell her. The moments after the final battle of the war he had woken up into had sowed seeds of hope within him that Katara might also hold the same feelings for him as he held for her. The flames of the fire danced in his eyes reminding him of that fiery scene at the end of the war.

The audience hall's once grand columns were engulfed in flame on all sides of him as he continued to battle Ozai. The Fire Lord's strikes sent great fireballs at him that dried out the air in that arena and slathered them both in sweat. His training had been short but hard, so his mastery of fire was incomplete but well grounded. He used his staff to twirl the flames out of existence with airbending before they hit their mark. Fire competed with fire, air, water, and earth to reach their targets as he battled the older man. Ozai was not Fire Lord simply because of his noble blood; he was as relentless as a forest fire, more powerful than the erupting volcano. But he was fighting against a foe whose mere name signified the power of the entire world as well as that of the spirits.

Aang fought with the knowledge that his failure meant the fall of the world, meant the fall of his friends, the fall of Katara. His friends fought outside the hall keeping the soldiers at bay. Toph, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Iroh had surrounded this building and they would not fall to mere soldiers but would be at the mercy of the fire lord if Aang lost. _I can't let them down._

He formed a wall from the thick stone tiles that made the floor of the hall and sent it hurtling at Ozai. As it approached the point where he had been, the wall exploded, sundered on Ozai's flames. Shrapnel went everywhere embedded in the flaming columns and some cutting deep into Aang's sides as he had dropped his staff to shield his face against the onslaught. The stone shards were quickly followed by a blast of fire that Aang dissipated on his hands. _This man is insane._ He had to fight through the pain of his wounds to keep on his feet, his sweat stung the wounds he had received causing greater pain and making his knees tremble with the effort of ignoring them.

"You fight well, young one," came a compliment in a hard voice. "You have mastered three out of the four elements, but you are only playing with fire. I will show you what a master is capable of."

Ozai began the familiar movements associated with creating lightning. Iroh had taught Aang how to redirect lightning but he had never actually done it. Though darkness threatened to engulf him as his body felt the fatigue of their prolonged battle, he readied himself, trusting to his teacher's lessons as the strike came from Ozai's fingertips. _I am ready._

The attack crossed the space between them in milliseconds and Aang caught the blast on his hand. Controlling his chi perfectly he let the energy of the attack flow through him. Down one arm through the stomach and up out through the other arm he sent the lightning streaking back at Ozai. The man's face spoke of the surprise he didn't have time to give voice to as the lightning struck at his feet sending him flying.

Aang did not stop to celebrate his successful use of the technique though, now that he had Ozai on the defensive. He recovered his staff and swung it before him using a technique he had been taught by the monks but told never to use unless not using it meant the death of many others. His staff amplified his Airbending and Aang compressed the attack into a thin blade that raced forward in a crescent in front of him. It spread out and sliced cleanly through the pillars on the left and right of the combatants. Ozai landed seeing the attack coming and went prone on the ground allowing the blade of air to fly harmlessly overhead however it continued to cut through the pillars and finally a wall further weakening the building.

Aang had been spinning in a circle his staff held in one hand bringing it to swing faster as he faced Ozai, each time sending out another blade of air. Ozai charged then, fireballs flying from his hands as he ducked under or jumped over further air blades. Ozai ducked under the last one and knocked Aang's staff away as he sought to bear Aang down with his greater weight. Aang backpedaled enough to where he could pick up his staff and he retreated a distance coming close to the ceiling as he Airbended to a safe distance. He then bent the water out of his hip flask and onto the end of his staff to form a strong blade of ice making his staff into a glaive. He set himself and waited patiently for Ozai to approach blade pointing perilously at Ozai's throat.

Ozai smiled and unsheathed his broadsword, before starting forward his eyes taking on a manic gleam as he stalked towards Aang. When Ozai got in range Aang thrust his weapon forward, only to have it parried aside by the broadsword. Ozai then swung at him and Aang blocked with the shaft of his staff and retreated to get Ozai into a position where he could use the blade against him. He brought his weapon across attempting to open the man's abdomen but it was met with the broadsword before it could connect. Ozai's eyes flickered in surprise when the blade of ice did not break when he parried it, but it disappeared quickly, and he thrust forward with the sword after getting behind the range of the deadly blade and scored a hit on Aang's wrist forcing him to drop his staff. Aang jumped back cradling his wrist and watched as Ozai came in, a taunting look in his eyes.

"Is this the limit of your power Avatar?" Ozai mocked. "Are you so weak and so cowardly that you must constantly retreat before me?"

Aang would not give in to the taunts knowing that his anger could indeed give him the power necessary to defeat Ozai, but at what cost? If he fell into the Avatar State without being able to control it he could kill the ones he was trying to save. However he was losing a lot of blood he was practically soaked in it and his eyesight was getting hazy. A moment of fear entered in before he remembered his lessons with Guru Pathik, and pushed it away knowing that to let fear control him was to die.

He felt weak, robbed of his strength by his blood loss. He was exhausted; it had been several hours of nonstop fighting since he entered the palace. He was afraid, but not for himself and that gave him courage. The faces of his friends, new and old, flashed before his eyes finally showing him Katara. He felt as though he would die, but he refused to let the grave take him. He gritted his teeth through the pain, through the exhaustion, through the fear and faced Ozai determined to win.

Ozai did not notice the alteration in his demeanor. He mocked Aang further and threw his broadsword to the side to stick quivering into a column and advanced with his bare hands for weapons. _All too easy._ He charged at Aang thinking that there was no way that he could resist and found himself flying through the air crashing through a few beams in his flight by way of Airbending.

Aang had fallen on his back and pushed Ozai up and away with air blasts from his hands and feet, but was up immediately and prepared to attack. Firmly planting himself he thrust his palms out before him many times in rapid succession sending spikes of rock flying for the spot Ozai would land. Ozai performed a little flip that would put him on his feet when he landed, and saw the attack coming. He landed as the first stone daggers struck, and began knocking the missiles aside, but they came too rapidly.

Ozai kept blocking the attacks, not noticing that he had been impaled twice in the stomach and once just above the heart. Aang stopped the barrage seeing the damage had been done.

"What tired already?" Ozai mocked.

"No, but to continue now would be overkill," Aang replied flatly, gasping through the pain he suffered every time he drew breath.

Ozai looked down at his wounds and smiled at Aang as removed the two daggers in his stomach without flinching. As he tore the one in his chest out, Ozai's face became a mask of horror. The spike had kept him from dying immediately by closing the wound it inflicted, it had been embedded in one of the large arteries next to the heart, but now blood poured forth with each heartbeat.

The once proud, powerful fire lord fell to his knees attempting to keep his lifeblood from spilling out. Aang too, fell to his knees, his strength sapped not by the battle or his wounds but by the knowledge he had killed someone. The inferno of the audience hall continued to rage around them but he paid it little heed. What have I done? He had done what was unforgivable for his people.

Ozai fell to the floor but kept his eyes on Aang's as the light of life left his amber orbs. He would never forget the sight.

He felt someone grab him by the shoulders and force him to march out of the building, which was quickly falling apart. Outside, he was laid down on the ground as Katara and Toph inspected his wounds.

"There are pieces of rock deep in him, let me remove them, before you heal him, Katara," Toph said.

"Okay," Katara looked in his eyes, her own filled with tears and concern, "Aang is it done? Is Ozai dead?"

Aang could only slightly nod his head before pain seared across his entire body from his shrapnel wounds; his back arched, his eyes went wide, and he began gasping through the pain.

Katara put her hands on Aang's forehead and chest to keep him still, "I'm sorry Aang," her voice made it obvious it was for the deepest wound he had suffered that day. "You're going to be okay. I'll heal you real soon."

Toph announced that Aang was free of rock pieces and told Katara it was her turn before turning back to the battle. Aang felt the warm, soothing water heal his wounds and burns as Katara went over all of him to make sure nothing was missed. Katara's eyes seemed to fill with tears at each wound she came to before blinking them away and continuing to heal him. He sat up shortly after she had finished, feeling no pain but still quite tired, and saw that a battle still raged around him. Zuko, Iroh, Toph, Sokka, and Suki had formed a line of defense around them.

Aang stood up and walked through the line entering the avatar state and lifting into the air as he bent a wall of air that forced the soldiers well away from his friends.

"Stop fighting now!" he yelled at the soldiers. "Your king is dead you have no reason to fight now."

The men and women looked at each other in confusion only as long as it took for a familiar venomous voice to issue an order, "What are you doing? He killed my father; you are disgracing his memory by letting the avatar live."

Azula strode forward, apparently unconcerned that Aang was at his most powerful and could likely kill her in one stroke. The soldiers began to move forward but hesitated as Zuko placed himself between them and Aang, "I claim as my birthright, the title of Fire Lord, you will obey me now, and stop fighting."

Azula trembled with rage, "How dare you? A weakling can never sit upon the throne. Attack the traitor as well."

"I never took you for a coward Azula. Why don't you fight yourself," Zuko said with a smirk. "I challenge your stake on the throne as you are only my little sister."

Azula had never liked being reminded she came second, "Very well Zuzu, but you know you have no chance."

Aang returned to earth and exited the avatar state and stood with his other friends as the two siblings began their battle. Zuko had gotten much better in the time he had spent with Aang and company. Iroh had taught Aang much before Zuko had come and sacrificed his pride by kneeling on the ground to ask his uncle's forgiveness and ask Aang if he could join his quest. Aang had accepted somewhat reluctantly, willing to give him another chance, but Sokka, Katara, and Toph had never truly accepted him not after all he had put them through. With someone who could defeat him and even offer a little advice as a partner, Zuko had become a whole new warrior.

Aang did not really watch the fight; his mind's eye kept replaying the last moments of Ozai's life. He looked back at the building as it collapsed, unable to support its own weight on its weakened frame. He felt Katara put her arm around his shoulders and he put his own around her waist, glad for her presence. He turned back in time to see Zuko standing over his unconscious sister and issue orders to the soldiers who now knelt before him. Azula was carried off by a pair of guards Aang did not know where.

Aang slipped from Katara's embrace to stand next to Zuko, "What will happen to her?"

Zuko did not look at him as he continued to give orders for the commanders of the armies and navies to stop fighting, "She will be banished from the fire nation. It is more than she deserves though. I don't know why I didn't simply kill her."

Aang sighed, relieved that his friend had truly learned the lesson of mercy, "You did what was right; you will be a just king for your people." Aang hung his head at his next words though, "Zuko, I'm sorry I killed your father."

Zuko took Aang's shoulders and forced him to look up, "You did what was necessary to end the war. You have nothing to be ashamed of. He may have helped bring me into this world but he was never really my father." Zuko looked to his uncle, "I have a real father right over there; and after all you've done for us both, giving me another chance and forgiving me for what I've done," he glanced to Katara and Sokka, "I consider you my brother," he said with a smile as he moved off and continued to give orders as though he had always been king. (1)

Katara came and hugged Aang; it seemed she had feared for him tremendously during the battle, from all the hugs he had received thus far. He returned the embrace and felt Toph, Sokka and Suki join in soon after. The friends stayed like that for a good while, surviving this day had been tough and they needed each other's support.

Soon after Aang went to see the commander of the Earth Kingdom's forces and told him that he must leave for his own nation with all his soldiers.

"What and relinquish our conquered lands?" the man had scoffed.

Aang drew himself to his full height, well below the man's own but his presence made up for it, "This was not a conquering campaign, general. It was an operation to end the war and it has been successful. Now leave, or I will send your armies home myself, and don't think I can't or won't."

The man blanched at the sideways threat, and Sokka smiled, pleased at the effect his friend's power had on the pompous fool, though not sure about the reasoning behind Aang's order. Soon afterwards the Earth Kingdom's forces headed home carrying the news of the war's end to the rest of the world.

There had been a series of ceremonies afterwards in the fire nation capitol. The first, a funeral, despite the lack of love held between them, Zuko still showed his respect to his father. The second, Zuko's crowning as Fire Lord. Finally, a celebration of the peace the world would see now the war was over. Aang and his friends stayed at the palace, at Zuko's request, and also so Aang could complete his training, for several months before making the journey to the South Pole.

Aang had realized after his battle with Ozai when Katara had so lovingly tended his wounds that before, what he had felt had been mere infatuation. Over all the things they shared, the secrets, and their famous exploits, he had truly grown to love Katara. The candle inside had grown to an unquenchable fire. And he felt that maybe, she held some feelings for him as well.

Aang laid his head down on his arm and closed his eyes, the light of the fire blocked by Katara's head. He fell into a deep sleep quickly, exhausted by all he had done, and very content to remain where he was, lying next to Katara.

----------------------------------------------------

(1) Yeah it's a little cliched but it fits with how their relationship is at that time.

Regardless of cliches or not I hope you enjoyed this. Tell me what you think.(optional)


	4. Tidings

Well here is part three of chapter 2 and it has comedy and romance, not necessarily in that order. I hear you guys want the 'current' storyline soon and I have been getting a few more ideas recently so you might get your wish. But you have a few more 'flashbacks' to go through, (i'm sorry, i'm sorry don't hurt me!) I just want you guys to know how their relationship has evolved over the years. You'll be getting some nice Kataangy goodness in the first part so I hope that will tide you over until the current storyline returns. Read and review.

By the way I have characters and settings from moira2's "Breath of Silver, Heart of Gold" in this chapter I'm sorry if you are confused. You should check out her story. (It's long but really good)

Disclaimer: see chapter one

------------------------------------------------------

Entrancing Love

Several serene hours passed into the night, as the two slept next to each other giving comfort with their mere presence. Katara woke from her pleasant dreams and opened her eyes to find the fire had died down somewhat. She turned her head as far as she could and looked onto Aang's peaceful face and a smile played its way across her face.

She still felt quite tired but knew if the fire were to continue burning it would need more fuel. Luckily Aang had had the foresight to place the wood close at hand so she wouldn't have to leave the warmth of the sleeping bag to rebuild the fire. After placing some kindling and a good log on the fire she laid back and leaned into Aang to feel even closer to him, and he mumbled something in his sleep; she closed her eyes and listened to the crackling fire. She wondered to herself if it would ever be more than this, _were they ever going to be more than friends, albeit the best of friends._

Silently she watched the fire eat away at the log and remembered the moment she had felt would have been a turning point for their relationship if there hadn't been something else to call on Aang's attention at the time. She thought back to the night of the celebration of Sokka and Suki's wedding when she had danced with Aang and she had felt as if her soul and his had entwined with the movements of their bodies.

They had spent some months wandering around the world after leaving Omashu behind. One day after arriving in Tai Shen, Katara had found out her brother had proposed to Suki during one of the town's famous celebrations and she had accepted. Grandfather Wang had apparently helped Sokka with carving a betrothal necklace for her, owing to the fact that his artistic skills were almost nonexistent. They had mercifully declined the use of the honeymoon house, as they were not yet married. Katara would have killed her brother if he had even suggested they should.

Li Mei had shown up in time to steer Katara and Toph towards her house to provide them with outfits for the inevitable celebration that would occur that night, and Aang had been marched off helplessly to Grandma Sorab's with a gaggle of women exclaiming excitement at being able to use him as a model again. Kenji, Hiro, and Jin, grinned ruefully at him as he was ushered into the house.

The celebration occurred much like the first time they had visited this town, with speeches, performances and a large amount of alcohol provided from the very beginning. It had been as magical an evening as it had the first time. The women had outdone themselves with a gray, sleeveless robed outfit that had a darker gray sash around the middle for Aang that had matched his eyes perfectly. Katara's dress had been a shimmering silk cheongsam that seemed to shift between deepest blue and violet when she moved. Even Toph, who didn't care to be prettied up, enjoyed herself immensely that evening, with a light green kimono that showed off her maturing figure, but didn't notice the admiring eyes some of the boys in town had been giving her.

The next day they had left Tai Shen with another passenger. Li Mei wanted to provide Suki with a wedding dress since she had become very good friends with the warrior in the two weeks she and Sokka had spent in Tai Shen. The flight seemed to streak by as Katara thought only of what the engagement would mean for her brother and friend. Li Mei spent her time occupied by fabrics and styles as well as with jewelry that would compliment the outfits perfectly.

Then something occurred to Katara regarding the ceremony that would take place. She talked it over with Aang whose smile grew and grew as she described it and he told her he wanted to be a part of it.

They arrived in the South Pole a few days before Sokka and Suki's wedding ceremony. They had only arrived a few days ahead of Aang and company. Katara had given her brother a huge hug squeezing the life out of him and Li Mei had given Suki a warm hug as well. Aang hugged Suki and threw an arm around Sokka's shoulders with a cheerful "Congratulations." Toph hit Sokka in the arm, as was her custom, with a "Congratulations."

The night before the ceremony, before the full moon, Katara spent some time with her soon to be sister-in-law and talked about the ceremony with Suki. "Would you mind if I was the one to do so?" Katara asked hopefully.

Suki beamed at her before throwing a hug around her friend, "I would be so happy if you would."

Katara hugged her friend back, "Great, because Sokka's already asked Aang if he would, he must have forgotten to tell you about this, which isn't surprising."

The night faded into a pink dawn and Katara and Aang practiced their part in the ceremony. The rest of the day passed and preparations were made as the entire village gathered into the longhouse that served as the town meeting building and as Hakoda's home since he became chieftain.

Hakoda stood at the western end of the longhouse with the sun's light beginning to slant inside as it began it's descent to the horizon. He was wearing a wolf skin with the animal's head atop his own; he held out an animal skin shield that had the symbol of the water tribes painted upon it and he began to intone a call to the spirits of the ocean and moon. Drums began a slow, low beat that matched the chieftain's tone perfectly and the rest of the gathering slowly joined in becoming a community in song.

Sokka and Suki strode from the eastern end of the longhouse trailed by Aang and Katara, all in formal attire provided by Li Mei. Katara was wearing the outfit Li Mei had provided on her first visit to Tai Shen along with the jewelry set and Aang was wearing the robes he had been given on his most recent visit to the Jeweled Town. Suki had been given a kimono of dark green with gold lily patterns and a blue sash, though she seemed to be entranced by the man walking next to her who was nearly as entranced as she.

Sokka wore a gray outfit similar to the one he had worn in Tai Shen; he had shrugged when asked about it earlier by Aang. "I guess they have a good eye for fashion." Only to glower at him when Aang remarked, "I thought you'd like a dress to match with Suki," but he had joined in the laughter knowing that Aang meant the jibe good-naturedly.

The four arrived to stand before Hakoda as the chant ended and the drums went silent, and the chief smiled at his son and near daughter in law, and they smiled back. "We ask that the great ocean and moon spirits bless the union of souls between my son, Sokka, and Suki, a warrior from Kyoshi Island," he said as he picked up two bowls of water from a nearby pedestal.

He handed one to Sokka and the other to Suki and they faced each other holding the bowls before them almost like an offering to one another. Then Aang and Katara began their part in the ceremony. The water rose from the bowls to form two spheres of blue and two spheres of green that hovered between the couple. Aang maneuvered the water in front of Sokka around his friend's body in two ribbons of blue, and Katara controlled the water in two ribbons of green around Suki.

The water picked up the energies of their auras as it traced the pair's bodies barely an inch from their skin and began to glow in the energies gathered from their auras as well as from the setting sun's fading light. The entire time Sokka and Suki kept their eyes locked on one another's, not flinching, symbolizing their unwavering love. The ribbons then were traded by the waterbending masters to follow the paths of the first two ribbons, gathering energies as they went. Finally the ribbons of water were gathered into one sphere between the couple before being split in two to return to the bowls. Sokka held his bowl forth for Suki to drink, as he said, "I vow to love you for all of time, I vow to fight for you unto my dying breath, and I vow to be beside you to the end of our days." Suki finished the drink and did the same for Sokka, repeating his words as he drank.

The entire gathering cheered as the newlyweds came together in a kiss silhouetted by the setting sun. When they came up for air they found Katara and Aang hugging them from both sides and they began laughing as the cheering continued. A feast followed soon after everyone had congratulated the couple that was now inseparable, as they hadn't left each other's side since the ceremony had ended. Katara was glowing with pride for her brother and friend. After the feast wine was passed around for the older folks and drums began to pound as another group of men began a chant. People came out to dance to the music sometimes alone, often with a partner. Katara had several admirers who came to ask if she would join them in a dance; she looked to her side where she expected Aang to be but saw that he was off talking to her father and brother, and reluctantly accepted the older boy's hand.

Despite having only drums for instruments, the dance of her people represented the fluid grace of water. With flowing movements that reminds one of water in the ocean, of the currents and waves. Each step they took came down on a beat of the drum. Katara noted however that her partner's movements reminded her more of rapids than of ocean currents. He was kind of jerky in his movements. Katara noticed Aang watching her alongside her brother and father, he had a look of… was it jealousy?

When the song ended she thanked her partner and found herself the recipient of more requests, but Aang quickly jumped on the opportunity to ask her. Smiling she accepted his invitation much to the chagrin of the older boys who had asked her.

The next song began with the beat of the drum slow and steady and the singer's voice low. Aang stood in front of her his eyes closed as if he was waiting for something. "Aang? The song has already begun," she told her silent partner, looking around embarrassed. He then opened his eyes with a smile, "I know," he said as he spun her around to face away from him and he took both her hands in his as he took her through an unfamiliar dance.

Together they went through a flowing, slow dance that called to mind a brook spilling over stones smoothed by ages of water carving its image into the rocks. Katara noticed how graceful Aang was as he took her through the steps; she never missed a step despite not knowing the moves, as Aang was a good leader. The drum's beat increased in speed and Aang spun her around to face him and moved through a steady dance her hand holding one of his out to the side, the other on his upper arm and his other hand on her hip. She was reminded of the strength of the earth by the strong steps and steady movement. She remembered seeing this at the Earth King's parties, and though it was not best suited to the music, Aang kept them in tune with the beat.

The beat of the drum increased in tempo again and the singers' voices rose in pitch to match, and Aang's dance shifted once again he brought Katara closer to him one hand on the small of her back and Katara noted she did not have to look down so much to look into his eyes. They smiled at one another entranced by the dance and each other and all else but the music faded away into nothing. They were dancing alone in a field of short grass; the sky above was filled with stars, unmarred by clouds.

The dance was undulating and fast, like fire, they were so close together heat came to her face as she thought of how it must look, but then forgot about it as she just enjoyed the dance. The song's speed shifted again, even faster; and Aang changed the dance to suit and he twirled Katara many times, she felt lighter than air and somehow did not become dizzy despite the world spinning around her. Their steps were fast, so fast in fact that it was every other step they took that was in time with the beat of the drum. The song ended suddenly and Aang stopped spinning Katara with her facing away from him and Katara's hands were holding Aang's, which were on her hips.

Katara was exhilarated; she had no idea Aang could dance like that. "Wow," was all she could say as she caught her breath. Aang smiled at her, pleased with the result of his prowess. They were snapped out of their reverie by applause from the others present. She looked around and only now noticed that everyone had stopped his or her own dancing and conversations to watch the spectacle.

Sokka came up to them with an awestruck expression on his face mirrored by his new wife, "Where'd you learn that? It was incredible."

Aang shrugged, embarrassed, "Well as nomads my people needed to learn the customs and culture of the lands they visited, and that includes dances. The last style was one of our own creation."

"Amazing," Suki chimed in then, "You'll have to teach Sokka some time."

"Hey!" he said, a little hurt, but he noticed her playful tone, "Well it couldn't hurt." He conceded.

Katara was still breathing fast; she hadn't felt like she had during that dance at anytime before, "I need to get some air." Katara went outside onto a terrace and leaned on the railing to support herself. She shivered slightly in a vagrant breeze and Aang came to stand next to her as she looked out over the ice that stretched to the horizon. She moved a little closer to gain the warmth of her companion, and smiled at Aang.

Aang smiled back, "So how'd you like that?"

"I can't even describe it," she said meaning every word.

Aang shifted from foot to foot and Katara suspected he had something to say. "Is something wrong Aang?"

He looked at her then, "I may have said this before when you wore that dress, but you really are beautiful."

"Thank you," she said looking him in the eyes. _Where did the fire in that dance come from?_ _It was as though he was telling me something while we were dancing, but what?_

She noticed that they had not stopped looking into each other's eyes for a while. Her thoughts strayed to other times she looked deeply into his storm gray eyes and slowly the two came closer together without noticing the change. Katara closed her eyes and moved forward slowly, expectantly. Moments stretched into eternity as the distance between them closed; however it was not to be as the voice of her brother broke the magic of the moment.

"Aang? You're needed inside," Sokka said not smiling, as he should have been on his wedding day.

Aang sighed as he and Katara moved away from each other uncomfortably, "What is it Sokka?"

"There's a visitor here for you, bringing business that only the avatar can handle," he said apparently aware of what he had just interrupted and looking rather sorry that he had.

Aang's face showed weariness as he moved to go inside, "I think I need to stop coming to the South Pole, bad news always follows me here."

Katara fumed at whoever had brought this business in the middle of her brother's wedding and interrupted a special moment between herself and Aang. Katara caught up to Aang and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for the dance."

Aang's mood brightened considerably as Sokka led him through the somewhat subdued crowd into a back room where she saw her father and a familiar person whom she would rather have anywhere else but her home. Zuko had come with business for Aang.

Katara yawned and wondered where the time had gone as the fire was getting low again. She restored it to its former strength before lying down again and falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

Revelations

Aang's dreams led to one of the last times he had spoken with Iroh; when he had asked for advice regarding the less spoken of aspects of growing up and of love.

Aang left the room after greeting his friend from the fire nation. Zuko had asked him to mediate at a meeting between the leaders of the nations that would take place in Ba Sing Se. There would be two representatives from each nation except of course the Air Nomads, for whom Aang would double as representative.

Aang saw that Katara was being introduced to one of several bachelors from her tribe and it occurred to him that she would be sixteen before long. Sixteen, when she could be married according to the customs of her people. The realization did much to sour his mood as he left the celebration behind and headed to the pier to look out over the ocean. Standing at the end of the pier he saw in the port was moored a launch from a Fire Nation vessel, off in the distance he saw several Fire Nation ships at anchor in the harbor, a sight, that not too long ago, would have filled him with dread, though now it seemed to merely agitate him.

Aang nearly jumped off the pier in fright, as what he thought was a pile of rope yawned. He saw in the light of the full moon that it was Iroh, sitting and enjoying the same view as Aang.

"Good evening, Aang," he said not taking his eyes from the sparkling sea.

"Good evening, Sifu Iroh," Aang replied with a bow before he was clapped on the back by his laughing friend.

"Hahaha, you can just call me Iroh, my friend," he said.

"Okay," Aang said as he turned to gaze out onto the ocean.

"Something is bothering you, Aang, isn't it?" Iroh said after studying the adolescent standing next to him.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"Yes, why don't you tell me about it." Iroh said patting the pier next to him indicating that Aang should sit.

He did and mulled his thoughts over before finally saying, "Katara will be able to get married soon. I guess I'm afraid that she'll leave."

"Ah," Iroh nodded his head sagely, "You have been together for so long that you're unsure of what it will be like without her." When Aang said nothing, he continued, "Perhaps there is an additional fear that comes with this knowledge," he paused, "Do you hold feelings for her?" he asked.

Aang blushed but he trusted Iroh, "Yes, I think… perhaps… I love her."

"Is it perhaps? Or do you love her? You must be sure," Iroh said looking Aang straight into the eye.

Aang looked straight back at him, "I do love her, but I'm not completely sure what that means."

"Hmm, you do have feelings for her, I knew this a while ago. But tell me, how far would you take those feelings if she returned them?" Iroh asked.

Aang's face became blank, "What do you mean?"

Iroh gave him a considering look at that moment as though he suspected something. "Would you marry her and have a family with her?" he asked.

Aang's face changed from blank to dubious, "Yes, I would marry her but," Aang blushed not knowing how to continue, "How would I have a family, I mean children with her?"

It was Iroh's turn to make a blank look. "Hmm, I take it you don't know where children come from."

"Well I know they aren't born from peaches, but beyond that I don't know much at all," Aang replied.

Iroh sighed, "This will be the third time I gave this talk and the second when it is not my child I told."

Aang leaned closer wondering what it was that he had yet to learn about life and Iroh began, "You know that men and women marry in order to have a family and raise children."

Aang nodded, and Iroh continued, "Well I will tell you how all people are brought into the world."

After Iroh had explained the mechanics behind conception and of birth, Aang sat staring into the waves a look of horror plastered on his face. Iroh shook his head smiling, remembering similar reactions from Lu Ten and Zuko.

"Sokka and Suki are going to do that?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I'm very certain of it." Iroh replied.

"I'm never going to look at them the same again," he said.

"It is a natural and necessary thing, my young friend. Besides it is the most important duty of living beings to bring more life into the world. Making love is exactly as it sounds, Aang. It is the ultimate expression of love; when you love a woman so deeply as to share that part of yourself your love is fully realized when you do." Iroh reasoned.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind doing that with Katara," Aang said with a deep blush.

"Aang, I must warn you against doing such at this stage of your life." Iroh said suddenly quite serious, "You are very mature for your age due to all that you have had to endure. But you are not ready for the responsibility of a child much less a wife. You should wait a few years before you consider it, not to mention get married first so you don't ruin your reputation."

"But Katara may be married by that time," Aang argued.

"Aang, you can be together without making love, that is what kisses are for. They are like… promises for later." Iroh said with a smile.

Aang felt heat rise in his face, "Well I'm used to kisses on the cheek; but kisses on the lips are a whole world I have yet to experience. I'm not even sure how to do it."

Iroh laughed, "I'm sure you shouldn't worry about it. It will come to you."

Aang went silent for a moment before asking Iroh another question, "How should I tell her?"

Iroh looked at him surprised, but he smiled at Aang, "That, I'm afraid, is entirely up to you. But I suggest showing that you hold feelings for her before telling her so that it isn't a surprise and you don't get hurt."

Aang knitted his brows, "How do I do that?"

"Small things add up, subtly is key, a flower is good every once in a while, but where you would get one here I don't know." Iroh replied.

Iroh looked over to the launch and saw that Zuko was boarding it in order to return to his ship. "Well I must be going, I will be on deck enjoying a cup of tea for some time yet so if you have need of more advice you can fly out and ask for it," he paused, "Or you could just give a lonely old man some company."

Aang stood up with the aged man and hugged him, "Thank you, your advice is great as always."

Smiling he returned the embrace, "You're welcome, my young friend. It only gets better with age. Although in my case it should be near perfect," he said laughing as he moved to board the launch.

Aang watched as the launch moved off towards the fire nation ship before sitting down. His thoughts were wrapped around what his relationship with Katara was and what he should do to make something more out of it. He came back to what Iroh had told him earlier about where all people came from. _Would I do that with Katara? _He thought. _I'm not sure._ He wondered if this was why the monks were celibate. The idea of it all was rather disgusting to him. Iroh had told him that as he grew older the idea of it would become more acceptable to him; but he wasn't sure. He had never even looked at Katara that way. _I enjoy spending time with her, and I've always thought she was pretty._ That thought caught him like a fish in a net.

_Her beauty has always been able to weaken me at the knees, but why?_ He thought. _What is it about her that does that to me?_ He had first been captivated by her face; but later it was how she was always there for him, how she showed compassion for others, how they could have fun at any time and place, how they could sit silently together and speak volumes, and even how fierce she was in battle. But recently he had become aware of the rest of her. Her feminine attributes were maturing into womanhood and Aang, becoming a man himself had noticed. _But it is improper._ He thought, blushing. But his mind continued unbidden along that tangent and he found himself thinking of her slender frame, the gentle curve of her hips and legs, and even her growing breasts.

He shook his head trying to free himself of the thoughts. He closed his eyes and listened to the ocean lapping against the pier in an attempt to calm himself. The moon's light was so intense he could find it without opening his eyes but he did anyway to reaffirm that it did indeed still hang in the heavens. The way the moonlight sparkled on the ocean always reminded him of the way Katara's eyes sparkled when she was happy. He recalled how she looked earlier that evening when she was wearing a dress that made her fit to be amongst the heavens alongside the moon. She was a goddess of beauty that no mortal could touch.

Aang sighed and stood up stretching. He considered what he was going to do now since the celebration was over and everyone had gone to sleep. He decided he would spend some time relaxing with Iroh so he headed to the longhouse where he had been given a room to stay and where he had stashed his glider.

He entered the long house and crossed the large ceremonial/audience hall the entire scene cast in a blue light from the moon above and the tint of the ceiling. He entered the private chambers of Hakoda and his family and passed by the meeting chamber then by the dining room and Hakoda's room then by Sokka's room. He heard something from beyond the door and rushed quietly away, mortified, when he realized what it could be.

As he tiptoed through the halls he came to the door to Katara's room and realized he hadn't said good night to her as he did every night.

He opened the door to her room ever so slightly and peeked in. Katara was asleep at an odd angle on her bed, with one leg on the floor, as though she had been waiting for something. She was in a simple night shift and she had goose bumps on her bare arms since she was not under her covers. Aang crept silently in and moved her leg gently onto the bed and pulled the covers over her; her face scrunched up from all the movement but returned to its former peace quickly. He admired the way the moonlight, which entered through the window, accented her skin's tone and thought about how deeply in love with her he was. He kissed her on her forehead tenderly, whispering, "Good night, Katara," before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Soon after he was enjoying a cup of tea with Iroh as the older man told his young friend of his less famous adventures. They talked until the pale light of dawn crept over the horizon and woke the town from its slumber. Aang had not even noticed the time go by as he enjoyed the, often humorous, stories of his friend. Surprisingly, he was not tired as he went to the longhouse where breakfast was being served and attempted to discover what in the meal was or wasn't meat. Katara came into the room yawning but already prepared for the day.

"Good morning, Katara," Aang said, not showing any weariness from his lack of sleep. "Morning, Aang," she said sitting next to him, "Where were you last night? Did what Zuko have to say bother you that much?" She said putting venom into the name.

_Not nearly as much as what Iroh had to say._ "No I just went to the pier to think some things over." He said deciding that the congealed foodstuff in the small pot on the table was indeed made of plants and he spread it over a piece of bread. It was sweet and tangy at the same time and he relished the flavor. "Then what did he want?" Katara asked, curious.

"I'm supposed to mediate a meeting that will make the peace between the nations official. Not to mention be the representative for my people." He said, his sorrow obvious, remembering he was the last of his people.

Katara put a hand on his shoulder, "Well at least it wasn't for nothing that he interrupted Sokka and Suki's wedding but he could have waited until tomorrow. This is a very important job for you."

He remembered the discussion the previous evening. He and the southern water tribe's representative would have to leave today in order to arrive in Ba Sing Se in good time. Hakoda's injury plagued him more so than before, he wouldn't be able to go and it was decided that Sokka would go in his place. His friend hadn't been happy with the idea since it interrupted what was supposed to be his honeymoon. But he had agreed to it realizing how great an honor it would be to go and also, since he could take Suki along and that it would make for a great honeymoon with all the places to stop on the way to and from the Earth capitol. Aang feared that when he returned Katara might have found someone who she might be interested in and already be engaged by that time.

"So when are you going to leave?" Katara asked, snapping him out of his reverie. "Umm… today actually." He replied.

"Oh," Katara said, and assumed a thoughtful expression, "Aang, I know there's no need for me, but… could I come with you?" she asked hopefully.

Aang let a little cheer out in his head, "Of course you can." He paused before asking, "But you could stay here and meet some guy and get married and have children. Don't you want that?" He waited for her reply with bated breath.

Katara shifted in her seat and she looked away, her index finger tracing the rim of her cup, "Well I do. But I don't think I'm ready for that yet. And if I stay here the older women will have their way whether I like it or not." She said with a slight shudder.

Aang celebrated in his mind complete with confetti. _She is going to be by my side for a while yet._ "I see," he said, "Well in any case you're always welcome to come with me wherever I go."

"Thank you so much Aang," Katara said, before she kissed him on the cheek and went to her morning meal with gusto.

Aang watched her, while munching on his piece of bread. His eyes traced the curves of her body down to her legs and he was reminded that the dress she wore the previous evening had a slit going a good ways up her thigh. When she had sat next to him while they were eating he had seen the silver filigree piece that came with the dress wrapped around her thigh since when she sat the slit showed a good bit of her leg. Some new aspect of himself awoke. He began thinking about how those legs looked and was caught up in a fantasy for a minute or two before Katara's voice brought him back to Earth.

"Aang? You had a weird look on your face just then, is something the matter?" she asked concerned.

Blushing furiously he got up and left for his room, calling over his shoulder, "No I'm fine. I'm going to get packed."

_What was that about?_ He thought as he went to his room. _Oh great! Now I'm a pervert! Maybe I should have remained blissfully unaware of this part of life._ But he thought about it a bit longer as he entered his room. _Perhaps it is only natural? I should ask Iroh. Though he seemed a little uneasy, telling me all that stuff yesterday, I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving me a little more advice._

He packed his things wondering if he would be able to look Katara in the eye again anytime soon. He was thinking about how he could avoid another embarrassing incident like the one earlier when her heard someone clear their throat at his doorway. He looked up to find Toph facing in his general direction. "I suppose you were going to tell me you were leaving, Twinkle Toes?"

"Oh, yeah, I was… just hadn't gotten around to it." He replied uncomfortably.

"Well don't leave without me. I can barely stand being here for a day much less the rest of my life," and she left for her room.

"Right," he said to her retreating back.

Not long afterwards Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki were boarding Appa with a crowd of people to see them off. Katara gave her father a warm hug before being taken to the side by a woman who tried to show her the better qualities of her son. Katara looked pleadingly at Aang and he decided to step up the pace of their departure. Hakoda was finishing giving his best wishes to his son and his daughter-in-law when Aang gave him a meaningful look. They kept looking until Hakoda smiled and nodded his head, which made Aang break out into a huge grin. _Excellent! Well at least I don't have to worry about her father's disapproval._

He had asked Hakoda if he could pursue Katara while she was dancing with that guy last night. Sokka had vouched for Aang's honor and given an older brother's approval to help his friend along. Hakoda had told him to give him a night to think on it but warned that, if he were to consent, Aang would have to be older before it could become something serious. Now Aang had clear sailing if only he could figure out how to paddle.

He jumped atop Appa's head after extricating Katara from the crowd and the bison ascended into the sky. They flew out over the harbor and the Fire Nation ships began to sail out onto the polar seas. A few weeks later they arrived in Ba Sing Se, whole once again, after its fall more than a year earlier; with the Earth King back in his rightful place.

Aang's dreams faded to white mist and he did not dream again that morning.

------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to those of you who have read this story. I hope you enjoyed this and will continue to enjoy what I have written. Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Talks of Peace

This is the last of the flashbacks I promise. (though there may be smaller ones later to explain a few things. Like where my OC: Sozo came into the picture). Anyways I thought I'd let you guys know that my Avatar muse is back. (hooray!) Unfortunately my Naruto one is still sitting on my other shoulder. It's like having the angel and the devil on your shoulders. I don't know which one to listen to and they're riding me like a racehorse, vying for my attention. I'll figure it out eventually.

Shorter lines of dashes denote when a flashback starts. I'd rather not use (Start Flashback) and (End Flashback) it just seems so tacky.

-----------------------------------------------------

Talks of Peace

It was still dark outside due to the continuation of the blizzard and the couple continued to sleep, exhausted from their ordeal on the sea.

As though continuing on from Aang's last dream, Katara dreamt of the meeting between the leaders of nations. Aang had shown maturity that she did not know he possessed and she realized he was no longer just a guy who loved to have fun. He was growing into a man who possessed great power as well as great compassion and wisdom.

----------------

After a day of resting to make sure everyone was fresh in mind and body for the meeting, the talks began. The Earth King and the new King of Omashu sat together on one side of a large round table that held a map of the world. Fire Lord Zuko and Iroh sat opposite the Earth leaders and to their left was the chieftain of the Northern Water Tribe and Sokka. Opposite them sat Aang and, since he had asked her, Katara, but she wouldn't be speaking.

Cups of tea were provided to keep the representatives calm as well as to keep their throats wet during the talks. Aang sat as if meditating, eyes closed, and silence continued to rein until Katara whispered, "Aang you are the mediator, I think you need to open the meeting."

Aang gave a slight jump as she touched him to awaken him. He looked around at the men gathered together and sighed obviously feeling the pressure of this important meeting.

"This is a momentous day for us all when peace becomes official and the nations can rebuild." He said with a slight slump in his shoulders that lasted only a moment before he straightened up and continued, "We shall begin with the Earth Kingdom representatives who represent the victorious army on the final day of the war."

The earth king set his cup of tea down, "We must insist that all Fire Nation forces be removed from the Earth Kingdom territories." He paused before continuing, "We must also request that all prisoners of war be returned."

Zuko spoke in turn, "Agreed, on the condition that all prisoners of war that you hold be returned as well."

The northern water tribe chieftain spoke up, "I must request that all Water Tribe warriors, Northern and Southern be released as well." It was obvious he was holding his emotions back as his knuckles were white because of how hard he was gripping the edge of the table.

The other representatives looked at Aang as though asking him if he had anything to add, he was silently meditating again as though keeping something under control. Katara was about to prod him into reality again when he spoke.

"The air temples are forbidden to outsiders unless they are invited." He said in a steady voice. But Katara thought he sounded a little cold when he spoke.

Zuko spoke up then, "I have heard there are people living in the Northern Air Temple. What about them?"

"They have made it into a home. They are going to stay for as long as they wish." Aang replied immediately.

Zuko nodded his head before asking, "Is there anything we can do to help rebuild your home? Gold? Materials?"

Aang was about to reply when the Northern Chief, slammed his fist on the table, "You want to help rebuild? Can you return my daughter to me? Can you return the lives of the people killed in this war?"

He was about to continue with his rant when Aang spoke, his voice commanding, "I must ask you to calm yourself representative." His eyes bored into the man brooking no nonsense. The Northern Chief's eyes widened as he realized the foolishness of his outburst but Katara noticed Sokka was sympathizing with the man.

The subject of the meeting turned to the economies of the nations involved and how much they had suffered. Gold seemed to be highest on the mind of the Earth Kingdom in terms of restitution, it was less important to the Water Tribes and of no importance to Aang. The Earth Kingdom was getting into a heated argument over the amount necessary for proper restitution and Zuko was adamantly refusing to agree to their demands. Somewhere along the line the Water Tribes entered into it as well and the only ones not arguing or speaking at all were Aang, Katara, and Iroh.

Aang stood suddenly and shouted, "Silence! Silence everyone!"

Everyone turned to him surprised that the silent monk had spoken; Katara was surprised as well, and looked at him concerned.

"It is time that the war is left behind," he said further capturing the attention of his audience, "You are still fighting it here and now when the last battle occurred more than a year ago." His words struck them all and they lowered their eyes as he continued, "We must forgive but never forget what was done during this war. There will only be resentment from the people of the Fire Nation if you make them destitute, and harmony will never be achieved."

Aang sighed as he sat down, "First and foremost of importance is harmony between the nations, of Fire," he looked at Zuko and Iroh, "Water," he looked at Sokka and the Chief, "Earth," he looked to the two kings, "and Air," he said lowering his eyes.

"Help cannot come from only one people, healing must come from all peoples for all peoples. We are not separate nations; in truth we are all one people." Aang said finally. Katara watched him wondering where his eloquence had come from; he had not channeled the Avatar State so it was not the wisdom of his past lives that spoke, it was all from Aang.

Zuko broke the silence, "Is there anything we can do to repay the debt owed to your people?"

Before Aang could reply both the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom representatives expressed similar wishes.

Aang blinked at them, surprised, before responding, "Why do you wish to repay a debt you do not owe?" He asked, the obvious folly of such a desire silencing the other men.

Aang turned to Zuko, "You are not the one who destroyed my people; it was your predecessors who began the slaughter of my people, so you owe nothing to me."

Katara saw that Aang's hands were trembling in a white knuckled grasp in his lap. He was keeping something under control; some powerful emotion, but she was unsure what. His face betrayed nothing but she suspected it was anger.

"Let us move beyond this topic, because if you were to repay this debt it would take all the gold of the three other nations. That is, of course, if gold was an acceptable offering. Besides, I have no need for gold, beyond what is necessary to survive." Aang said, with an air of exasperation.

"In further interest of harmony I suggest open trade between the nations to ensure understanding between our peoples." Aang said finally, and he closed his eyes and began to meditate again. The other representatives finally agreed on each point letting emotion take a back seat to logic and wisdom. They voted on the agreement unanimously and had servants bring parchment and writing tools to make the agreement a tangible piece of history.

Hours later, the seven representatives signed a peace accord, each remarking surprise that the talks only took a day.

Katara had fallen asleep during the most boring part of the talks and somehow ended up with her head in Aang's lap. She awoke when she felt a caress on her cheek and she looked up at a smiling Aang.

"Sleep well?" he asked. Blushing, she sat up, "umm, yes actually." She said feeling fresh and energized, "It got pretty boring when they began talking about the wording of the treaty."

"I know, I kind of dozed a little myself, then," he said with a chuckle. He began to stretch his legs with a slight grimace, since they had fallen asleep while Katara had used them as a pillow. He stood up stretching his stiff back. "Let's go get something to eat," he said, offering Katara his hand, "I'd prefer to go to a restaurant instead of being waited on hand and foot by the King's servants, if you don't mind." Katara took his hand, "I know what you mean, I'd be glad to," she said smiling.

They walked out of the palace and into the nearing dusk as they headed to the inner ring. They came to a nice restaurant were shown to a table, and sat enjoying the air that was still warm from the day and the smells that emanated from the kitchen after ordering simple meals. Katara watched Aang as he watched the other patrons of the restaurant, smiling at a child at a nearby table. His demeanor had completely changed from what it was during the meeting, he was back to his normal carefree self. She was still musing on the subject when Aang spoke.

"Thank you Katara," he said suddenly, as he unwrapped his chopsticks. Katara gave a little jump, "Umm, you're welcome?" When Aang saw her perplexed look he smiled, "Thank you for sitting with me during the meeting. I doubt I could have remained calm without you there."

Katara digested his words, as their meal was place in front of them. When the server left she asked, "Were you angry about something?" Aang poked at his noodles absentmindedly as he spoke, "I was remembering that I am the last of my people. It made me angry and sad at the same time. With you there I could control those emotions." Katara smiled as what he meant sunk in, and she took his hand in hers.

"The fact that I was the only one available to represent my people made it that much more painful," Aang continued, and he ate some of his noodles as Katara responded. "Just remember, Aang," she said looking him in the eye, "you may be the last of your people, but you are not alone." He smiled at her in wordless gratitude.

Their meal was delicious and was finished quickly despite Aang's constant antics to amuse the child at the table next to theirs. They paid for their meal and began to walk back to the palace. Before they got far from the restaurant Katara grasped Aang's hand and they continued the walk back to the palace hand in hand. When they reached Katara's room Aang turned to her and gave her a considering look, as though doing some serious thinking. Katara raised an eyebrow, curious as to what was going on in his mind.

"Good night, Katara," he said with a new look in his eye that spoke of an important decision just made. "Good night, Aang," she said as he released her hand to go to his room, and he wondered what he had decided just then. She watched him turn the corner before going into her room and falling asleep.

-----------------

Katara slept on in the shelter next to Aang, unaware of the messages her body was sending her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------

Nature Calls 

Something woke Aang with a start and he lifted his head to search the room. Finding it empty he checked the fire, it was still strong and he looked at the sleeping form of Katara still lying next to him. He felt refreshed from his slumber but chose to remain where he was for a moment.

Aang regarded Katara's beautiful face and thought how lucky he was to have been found by her. He recalled images of his past; one, when he woke up in her arms after she freed him from the iceberg; a second, after the battle in Old Ba Sing Se when she had revived him. He remembered words Iroh spoke to him the last time he had asked for advice about love.

"If all else fails get her alone someplace you won't be bothered and tell her how you feel."

_Well_, Aang thought, _this place meets the requirements. But I can't just outright tell her._ He mulled over thoughts of how to bring it up now they were as alone as could be, until he felt Katara's stomach rumble.

_I knew there was something I forgot._ He thought as he carefully extricated himself from the sleeping bag. He put his tunic on before he could have his heat stolen by the air. After tucking Katara in he opened the door of the shelter to find the storm had finally passed and he went outside quickly shutting the door behind him. His breath became clouds of mist as he exhaled, testament to the fact that it was still frigid.

He looked at the forest surrounding him as though for the first time. _All conifers. Even if there are squirrels there won't be buried nuts._ He thought.

He moved into the forest paralleling the distant beach, looking all the while for something edible.

------------------------------------------------------  
Firelight Rekindled

Katara continued to dream about the time spent in Ba Sing Se despite being unconsciously troubled by the vacant spot behind her. Aang and all the other representatives took part in a parade, to commemorate their historic meeting.

-----------------

They returned to the palace at noon, the parade did not go too far but it did make it into the lower ring for the poorer people to cheer their hearts out. Katara went to greet her brother and Aang as they entered the palace's grand entranceway. She waited at the top of the steps of the palace not relishing the idea of climbing back up the mountain of sculpted rock. However, she saw Aang at the bottom of the steps talking with what appeared to be Zuko. Apparently coming to a decision they ascended the steps of the palace side-by-side and refrained from speaking to reserve their breath for the climb. Aang smiled at her as she went to him, but made it obvious he had somewhere to be by looking pointedly at Zuko. Puzzled she turned to look from the top of the staircase, out onto the city as Aang left.

She was still there when she saw two figures exit through a servant's entrance. The shorter figure wore a wide woven hat and simple robes but Katara knew instinctively it was Aang. The taller wore slightly better robes, but they were something an inhabitant of the lower ring could have owned, and Katara suspected it was Zuko. She wondered what they could possibly be doing, going about in peasant clothing and without an escort of Fire Nation guards.

She descended the stairs, deciding to wait for Aang in a garden overlooking the entrance of the palace. She lay down on a bridge over an artificial stream and trailed her hand in the water, teasing the brilliant orange and white koi fish by moving her hand in a figure eight across the surface. Toph joined her in the garden and just sat in a gazebo nearby and listened to the wind flowing through the trees and the splash of the water over the stones. It was a peaceful way to spend the afternoon, the king sent servants with a meal for them, which they ate in the shade of the gazebo. Katara returned to the bridge with some bread and fed the koi whiling the time away.

The sun was tingeing the sky pink by the time Aang returned. Katara looked up from the pool she had lost her thoughts in to see he was coming in her direction. Behind him she saw two others enter the palace. One was definitely Zuko; the second was a woman who by the way she was lost in wonderment at the grandeur of the palace was obviously a peasant. Katara could tell by her face that she was of the Earth Kingdom. She nearly laughed aloud at the absurdity of it all. The Fire Lord was in love with an Earth Kingdom peasant! But her mirth was forestalled by the arrival of Aang, who sat by her side on the bridge.

"He has found what he lost." Katara looked at Aang, confused, "What?" "Zuko asked me to come with him when he went to see her. He said he needed moral support but I don't know why; he's one of the most confident people I've known." Aang said, watching the pair ascend the steps of the palace.

"Who is she?" Katara asked, as she too watched them. "Her name is Jin." Aang replied. "And I think they were seeing each other while he was in Ba Sing Se, before the end of the war." "Oh," she said, turning her attention to the koi who were voraciously eating the bread pieces she fed them.

"I envy his confidence," Aang said, as he lay down on the bridge, his recently bared feet trailing in the water, where the fish nipped at them. Katara glanced at him before speaking, "Why? The way you handled the meeting yesterday; with all those leaders, you have more than enough." Aang smiled at the rosy clouds overhead, "Thanks, but it helped that I personally knew all but one of them."

Katara gazed unnoticed at Aang wanting to know what was on his mind, until she noticed the small bag on Aang's opposite side. "What did you buy while you were out?" she asked. He looked at her from his reclined position and said, "Nothing important just some thread."

Katara's mind racked itself for ideas of why Aang needed thread. The king would provide a tailor if Aang asked, which he wouldn't, and as far as she knew he didn't know how to sew. She was still musing when Toph called out to them from the steps, "Hey you two! It's dinner time for people now."

Getting up they caught up to Toph and walked together to their private dining room. Their meal was a quiet one, quiet if you didn't count the joyous chirruping of Momo, who hadn't seen Aang all day. After the meal they went to their separate rooms after goodnight wishes and went to sleep.

--------------

Katara awoke alone and very aware of the absence of Aang. She sighed aloud as she stoked the fire and waited for Aang's return.  
Powerless Me

Katara lay down on her back so she could watch the firelight play across the ceiling. She began to wonder where they were. When they were with the fleet they were a good distance from any major landmass, so it must be an island. From what she remembered of the trip inland, the conifers signified it was somewhere in the north. Were there any people around? _No, Aang would have taken me to the first sign of civilization._

The darkness of the shelter seemed oppressive and the way it seemed to close in on her made her feel so lonely. The way Aang had left without telling her where he was going brought back feelings of abandonment she had felt before. Katara turned on her side and hugged her legs to her chest and closed her eyes trying to block out the memories that crawled in unbidden.

-----------------

Some of the Fire Nation commanders refused to leave despite direct orders from Zuko, and they had to be forcibly removed by either Aang and company or loyal Fire armies and the Earth armies.

After a few months of skirmishes with unruly commanders the gang was tired and wanted to rest up. Toph wanted to visit her parents so they went there for a week and just put their feet up to relax and enjoy the peace. They left at the end of the week with Toph, who was suddenly very anxious to be away. Katara had asked the younger girl what was bothering her, but received no answer even if she pressed.

They had been visiting any town they came across to see if any help was needed, and it often was, when Katara had an inexplicable feeling of dread clutch her heart when one of her clay cups broke unexpectedly. She didn't know what could cause it but she knew she must go to the South Pole immediately. Aang, concerned, immediately directed Appa to the south.

They arrived at her home in time to see a burial taking place. A figure was placed into a small wooden boat at the end of the pier, which was crowded with her entire tribe. Katara's fears doubled when she saw Sokka at the head of the pier. Aang was forced to land back at the port since there was no room on the pier itself. Quickly dropping from Appa's saddle Katara ran into the sad faced crowd and it parted as though she was bending water. She came to the end of the pier and she looked to a forlorn Sokka, who seemed only to be standing thanks to the support Suki was giving him. He seemed to be clinging to her as though onto life itself, unshed tears in his eyes. Her eyes settled on the cloth wrapped figure before her and realized who it was behind the linen.

She stared at the body of her father through the tears that sprang up in her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. Soon after she was enfolded in someone's strong arms and she looked up to find Aang offering the same comfort she had offered him so many times. She turned into his shoulder and stained his tunic with her tears as Sokka started a chant that asked the moon and ocean spirits to guide his father's soul to the realm of spirits. The gathering took up the dirge; its low mournful cries made the soul sway as though caught in the waves. Her sobs slowing down, she took up the song as the plugs of the boat were removed to allow water to flow in and it was set to float out into the harbor.

She sat on the pier holding onto Aang, who was her lifeline, until well after the small boat had been taken beneath the waves, and everyone else had gone back to their homes. She stared into the waves where her father had disappeared and felt so lost. _Why didn't I spend more time with him?_ She asked herself. She thought back to her reasons for leaving the last time. She thought herself so selfish for leaving just to avoid getting married and felt so low. The motion of the waves lulled her into a fitful sleep and Aang carried her to the longhouse and put her in her bed.

She awoke the next day to find Aang sitting in a chair, asleep next to her bed. Despite a full night's rest she felt quite tired, and didn't want to get up so she looked out her window onto the frozen plains as the sunrise made it sparkle intensely. When sunlight hit Aang's face he woke up and looked to her with concern.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked. "No," she answered truthfully. "Do you want me to get you some breakfast?" he asked. Though her stomach was telling her otherwise she told him, "No." Aang frowned at her seeing through her lie, and his voice became stern, "You need to get up and deal with your feelings now. You are not going to lie in that bed and mourn for the rest of your life, as it appears you wish to do."

Katara looked at him, eyes wide with shock. _How can he be so insensitive?_ "What?" she asked him feeling a little annoyed. "Do you remember what I told you that night after Bumi died?" he asked still quite serious.

She remembered quite well, _"Monk Gyatso once told me that it was okay to mourn, but it was best to look back on the happy memories and smile in fond remembrance."_

"Yes I do." She said sheepishly, seeing where he was going. "Good," he said, "Take his words to heart." He paused, and his features softened in sympathy, "I may have known your father for only a little while but he seemed like the kind of person who would be greatly grieved to see his beautiful daughter so sad."

Katara took Aang's hand in hers, and she smiled at him realizing he was right, "I will, but I am feeling a little tired, I just need some rest." Aang smiled and squeezed her hand before getting up to leave. "Okay." But Katara didn't want to be left alone and it was obvious in her voice, "Where are you going, Aang?"

He stopped in the doorway and smiled back her, understanding, "To go get you some breakfast, not to mention some for myself." "Oh," Katara said, her eyes falling to her bed, already feeling lonely. "Don't worry," Aang said and she looked up to see something furry fly in through the doorway. "Momo will be with you until I get back."

Sure enough, the lemur was curling up on her lap, and she began to pet him silently in thanks.

She smiled up at Aang who took that as his cue to go.

He returned a few minutes later with a tray of food, which he placed next to her on the bed so they could both reach it. They ate in silence, feeding Momo what they did not eat, Katara was just thankful for their presence as she thought about her father. Aang never left her side for the entire day and he listened to her tell stories of her father, which led invariably to stories of her mother. She cried a lot, but smiled as she had been told when she went over the happier times. Aang's presence was a comfort she treasured immeasurably. When Sokka came to see her, Aang went to the far side of the room and played with Momo while the siblings mourned together.

When night came she felt exhausted despite not having done anything at all that day. Aang helped her to get fully under her sheets before wishing her good night and sitting in the chair to wait until she went to sleep. When he was not there when she awoke the next morning she felt as though something had been taken from her.

They left the South Pole the day Sokka was named the new chief. The only time they went back was to see her new niece.

--------------

Katara fell asleep in the shelter whispering, "Come back to me Aang," to herself over and over.

-------------------------------------------------------

There you have chapter five so to speak. All of these flashbacks were a part of what I considered chapter two. Just so you know, I did it in this manner to show, how Katara's and Aang's relationship has evolved over the years. Also, the entire time, this is them recovering from their ordeal in the sea, which I mentioned in the first chapter. I hope I don't seem condescending when I say all this.

Now, I have chapter three written but I am dissatisfied with it so I'll be rewriting it. As I said I have come up with the events that will lead to the end of my story and I've got to say I'm well pleased with myself for coming up with it. As always review are appreciated.


	6. Poll

Alright, sorry to get your hopes up. But I need to take a little poll.

Now I know I haven't really revealed my original character: Sozo to you, but I was wondering if I should expand his role to be equal to that of Katara and Toph. The story is not about him but Aang and Katara and their growing relationship. However there is an angle that I wish to take with the story that would involve the skill set that the character has and would provide a little more insight into the villain's point of view. In other words: why they do what they do, and how. You will be getting a detailed description of him in the upcoming chapters as well as a bit of background for him as well as Toph. This route I am taking will undoubtedly make the story more interesting. (at least I hope it will)

Malheureusement (unfortunately in French) I wish to pair my original character with Toph. While I believe she deserves love like the rest of the Gaang I just don't see her with anyone already presented in the Avatar world, thus my decision to put those two together. It won't be immediate, I think I made that clear at least. But their growing relationship will affect how Toph acts around Aang and Katara. Oh yes and there will be a twist. (laughs evilly)

Sooo... Shall I expand his role to provide you with a more interesting more exciting story?

Replies to this should be done in Personal Messages. I'd rather not have the answers to this poll cluttering up the review page.


End file.
